Hellsing: Heaven for Heinkel x Hans
by Tina senpai
Summary: Another songfic. Unedited version from DeviantArt. Hans has to say goodbye to someone he loves. Heinkel has something important to tell. M for alittle action. H x H. Heaven by DJ Sammy, cover, candlelight mix.


72. Heaven ~Hellsing~

Hana's birthday present

Heinkel x Hans

They met in secret again.

This time, something had come up. Something that Hans' could not stop and needed to do something about. He choose to do something he knew would break both their hearts.

He awaited in the hallway of the small cottage he had always rented, just to spend time with her.

Soon, he heard that familiar tapping on the outside of the path that meant she was in a hurry to get in. He almost smiled at the image of her quickly scurrying along, dropping her bags as soon as she opened the door, but he surpressed a smile.

He had to do this.

Within less than thirty seconds, Heinkel Wolfe, a member of the Vatican's section thirteen, came bounding through the door and indeed dropped her bags, looking at him with a big smile.

"Guten tag!" She pronounced playfully.

Heinkel leapt at Hans for a warm embrace, but he grabbed her arms and settled her down infront of him, his stern expression concerning her.

"Hans? Vhat's the matter? You look...serious." She smiled nervously at his face.

He just surpressed whatever little voice was telling him not to do this.

"I'm afraid this IS serious Miss. Volfe."

"Miss. Volfe? When did we become so pr-"

"Please do not interrupt."

Hans stern demeanor shocked Heinkel a little bit and she knew something was wrong.

"This is over. It was a mistake to even begin it." Hans clenched his fists so tight that he could feel the blood pouring out, but he didn't care.

It helped him concentrate on the situation and not her.

"Vhat? Stop being silly Hans, vhy would you say such things?" Heinkel made to touch him but he stepped back, almost afraid her touch would be too much for him.

"I'm not being silly! This GAME that we have been playing has gone on long enough. Auf Wiedersehen, Fraulein!" He turned his back on her, his emotions already over taking him.

"Hans! Hans don't turn away, LOOK AT ME! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG?!" Heinkel grabbed his arm and turned him around using all her strength, whirling him around so he face her like a fierce lightning bolt.

"I CANNOT LOVE YOU!" Hans screamed and grabbed Heinkel roughly by the top of her arms, however, she swallowed her fear and set herself into a deep determination.

"VHY?! VHY NOT HANS?! YOU TOLD ME ALREADY SO VH-" She was silenced by his rough lips pressed against hers, her choking on her next words and nothing else seeming to matter.

His kisses always blew her mind but this one was different.

Yes, it was warm and passionate, but it was almost like he was kissing her to keep her. To remember her.

He pulled back and his forehead touched hers as he managed to whisper out his next words.

"Because I don't vant you to get hurt. I love you too much already und if...if I love you anymore, it vill surely be the death of both of us." His tears had fallen from his eyes and descended down before falling onto her cheeks.

She pulled back and held his face in both her hands, making him look at her.

"Hans...Vat is the matter? Vhy are you...you're saying strange things." Heinkel looked terrified, as if any moment, he would begin yelling at her again and that their love she had shared with him, was merely a game.

She looked into his eyes and an unfamiliar emotion crossed over them, as if he was expecting to lose her any minute.

"I'm sorry." He leaned forward and kissed her again, roughly and devouring her lips.

She tried to fight back, to get an answer out of him, but his tongue in her mouth was driving her wild. Soon, their hands where all over each other and Hans' had picked her up and was walking her to the bedroom, her legs wrapped around his waist and her lips still firmly attached to his.

He pushed her down roughly on the bed, not bothering with the door.

No one was going to disturb them as no one knew they where there.

Together.

He hastily ran his hands up her legs, his hunger for her undeniable as he bit and licked at the skin of her inner thigh.

"Oh! Hans!" Heinkel gasped, biting down on a little finger as she struggled to control her body, which shivered all over from his touch.

He thrived on her pleasure and soon, his hands had come to the waistband of her panties, only stopping for a few seconds to tease her and hear her whimper in protest.

When she done so, he happily obliged her by swiftly pulling them down and off her legs, before throwing his body back down and grinding his own hips against hers.

"Ah! Hans! Please!" She begged him, feeling his own need for her through the thick fabric of his trousers.

Hans knew he couldn't wait anymore, but he also knew to take his time.

It was important to him that he remember her this way.

Soon enough, they where both entangled on the bed, their naked bodies hardly away from one another, every inch touching and Hans' trying to control his body.

He was inside her.

He could himself losing control.

Her moans.

Her kisses.

Her touch.

It was all driving him too close to the edge.

But he clung onto her for dear life, wanting to bring her over the edge as many times as he could.

He had to hold on for the sake of their love.

He wanted to remember this part of her and make sure that somehow, he would always hold onto that memory.

"Hans....please, I can't-AH! I can't anymore! HANS!" Heinkel cried, trying to move to his thrusts beneath him, having been sent over the edge for about the sixteenth time in the space of a few hours.

Hans' smiled to himself.

"Not until we're done my love. We have the full moon to beat to sleep. First one down loses." Hans smirked wildly and nipped at the sensitive area of her throat, sending her screaming and shuddering in delight once more into a delicious heap.

After a few more hours, just as the moon seemed to disappear, Hans' could no longer hold back. With one last wild session, he howled his completion, thrusting wildly into her, bringing her with him.

She was just drifting off as he tucked the covers around her neatly, staying awake for as long as he could, remembering the feeling of her tucked safely into his arms.

He pressed a small kiss to the top of her head, drifting off for a quick sleep, knowing he was going to be the first one up anyway.

He just silently prayed tomorrow would not come.

The next morning...

Heinkel awoke feeling groggy and pleasantly sore inbetween her legs. She stretched like a content cat, her eyes still closed and her hands reaching out for her lover, but she met air. She opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light and sat up looking at the bed.

Empty.

She looked around the room.

Gone.

He had gone.

She mad to climb out of the bed and leave, but a crumpling next to her hand on Hans' pillow stopped her. She looked down and saw an item of Hans' that was very familiar, ontop of a small folded piece of paper. She took off the item and unfolded the paper, reading the words from her dearly beloved Hans.

'My darling. My love. My strong warrior. I shall always remember our time together for as long as I can. I did not tell you, but Doc has requested a stronger dose of medication. Dieses ist für mich hart. Soon I shall not be who you know me as, I would have completely disappeared. Ich verfehle Sie. I do not wish to see you again, for I do not know what I would do to you and the thought is unbearable. Meine liebste Liebe. I will always cherish our love. One day, if there is a heaven, and if god will allow me to be forgiven, I shall see you there. My dear.

Ich liebe dich.

Always and forever yours.

H x.'

Heinkel dropped the letter and clutched onto Hans' hat for dear life. Tears where pooring down her cheeks. Her wonderful, strong wolf.

The man she loved.

She would never see him again.

9 months later...

After the great battle, after she'd lost almost everything and everyone, after being shot in the cheek by a monster who was once her true love, she made a startling discovery. She excused herself from the vatican, claiming she needed time to heal, when infact, she needed to do something important.

It was a hard labour, she went to a small hospital in her hometown of bavaria.

The nurses where good and tried their hardest, but Heinkel was miserable most of the time.

No one was holding her hand.

Instead she clutched at the bedsheet and screamed until the nurses almost restrained her.

However, they didn't have to, for soon, she used her strength and gave birth to a boy.

When she first saw him, she was stunned.

He looked like Hans.

Then the nurse gave him to her and Heinkel immediately let out a sob.

"Oh...You look just like you're papa." Heinkel cried and kissed the brow of her newborn baby boy.

"He's beautiful." Heinkel wept, clutching onto the babe in her arms and rocking him back and forth.

He had a small, but not unhealthy body and beautiful blonde hair, much like his father.

Heinkel still wept and held onto the babies body, whispering things she hadn't told anyone.

"You're papa, is in heaven," she whispered into her child's ear, "und one day, I shall be vith him. Ve'll both see him again but mama vill go before you. My little boy. My little love. Mutter ist hier. Ich liebe dich und tut so Ihren Papa. Mein kleines Junges."

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
Weve been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you.

(Were in heaven.)

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.


End file.
